sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
David Barron (film producer)
|birth_place = Ipsden, England |occupation=Film producer |residence = Ipsden, South Oxfordshire |spouse= Sheelagh Barron }} David Barron is a British film producer, best known for his involvement in the ''Harry Potter'' film series. Career David Barron worked as a producer on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 and Part 2. He previously served as a producer on Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. He was also an executive producer on both Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Barron has worked in the entertainment industry for more than 25 years, beginning his career in commercials before moving into television and film production. In addition to his work as a producer, he has held a wide range of posts, including location manager, assistant director, production manager and production supervisor, working on such films as The French Lieutenant's Woman, The Killing Fields, Revolution, Legend, The Princess Bride and Franco Zeffirelli's Hamlet. In 1991, Barron was appointed executive in charge of production on George Lucas' ambitious television project The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. The following year, he served as the line producer on the feature The Muppet Christmas Carol. In 1993, Barron joined Kenneth Branagh's production team as associate producer and unit production manager on Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. That film began an association with Branagh, with Barron going on to produce the director's films A Midwinter's Tale, Hamlet and Love's Labour's Lost. Barron also produced Oliver Parker's Othello, in which Branagh starred with Laurence Fishburne. In spring 1999, he formed his own company, Contagious Films, with British director Paul Weiland. Barron more recently launched Runaway Fridge Films and Beagle Pug Films.David Barron Biography Filmography * Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle (2018) – Producer * Terminal (2018) – Producer * Breathe (2017) – Producer * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) – Producer * Cinderella (2015) – Producer * Frank (2014) – Producer * Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014) – Producer * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 (2011) – Producer * Page Eight (2011) – Producer * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 (2010) – Producer * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) – Producer * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) – Producer * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) – Executive Producer * Sahara (2005) – Co-Producer * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) – Executive Producer * Possession (2002) – Executive Producer * It Was an Accident (2000) – Executive Producer * Love's Labours Lost (2000) – Producer * Hamlet (1996) – Producer * In the Bleak Midwinter (1995) – Producer * Othello (1995) – Producer * Mary Shelly's Frankenstein (1994) – Associate Producer, Unit Production Manager * The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) – Line Producer * Nightbreed (1990) – Production Supervisor * Strapless (1989) – Production Supervisor * The Lonely Passion of Judith Hearne (1987) – Production Supervisor * The Princess Bride (1987) – Production Manager * Revolution (1985) – Production Manager * Legend (1985) – Unit Manager * The Killing Fields (1984) – 2nd Assistant Director * The French Lieutenant's Woman (1981) – Location Manager References External links * Category:British film producers Category:Living people Category:People from South Oxfordshire District Category:1959 births